


The House

by EREMIN_IS_MY_LIFE_BLOOD



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Almost everyone's Nyo, Coz fuck yeah girls, Demons, Denmark's supportive, F/F, Ghosts, Iceland thinks she alone, Norway cares, Possible Rating Change, Spooks - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-13
Updated: 2018-09-30
Packaged: 2019-03-17 18:55:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13665195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EREMIN_IS_MY_LIFE_BLOOD/pseuds/EREMIN_IS_MY_LIFE_BLOOD
Summary: After the death of her parent's, Emilia along with her sister and sister's girlfriend move to a new town for a fresh start. Emilia will soon find their new house has a secret evil hidden within it.





	1. Leaving and Arriving

**Author's Note:**

> I promise to update my other fics soon

Emilia stood in the middle of her family's former living room, it was now completely empty. The old hardwood floor that for the past seventeen years had been covered by a thick rug, feels alien and naked under her feet. It's surreal seeing the home she grew up in completely gutted and empty, the usual warm familiar feeling now only a memory.   
  
The floorboards creaked behind her before an arm gently wrapped around her shoulders. Her older sister stood beside her and looked around silently, Nora never showed much emotion but it was clear as day that leaving hurt her just as bad. Emilia rested her head on her sister's shoulder as they stood together silently taking their last looks around the house they had grown up in.  "The car's packed, we can go whenever you guys are ready" came Misha's voice, unusually soft from the doorway.  

The engine of Misha's car Puttered to life as Emilia leaned her forehead against the window and watched as the only place she had ever thought of as home disappeared in the distance. The town she had grown up in flew past. They pasted the graveyard She and Nora had visited that morning to say goodbye, she could see the twin graves with fresh flowers near the top of the hill before they too disappeared in the rearview mirror. Emilia took no notice of her sister looking back at her from the front seat, instead put in her headphones and pretended to listen to music. Nora seemed convinced Emilia couldn't deal this on her own. She didn't need her help. She wasn't a child anymore.   
  
Hours passed and the sun was dipping low as they silently drove through the countryside. Eventually Misha Broke the silence "We're nearly there, gonna stop at Astrid and Tina's to pick up the key and see them before we head to the house."  Astrid was Misha's younger sister, she and her wife Tina had been the ones who found the house they were moving to. Not long after that they arrived in the village where they were now going to live.    
  
Tina greeted them at the door, welcoming them in cheerfully with a hug. "We're so happy you're here! We couldn't wait to see you all!" She said leading them to the kitchen where Astrid stood making coffee. She greeted Misha with a bear hug before doing the same to Nora and Emilia. It was strange, Emilia thought, to be hugged by a woman who came across so tough and scary. "Would any of ya want a coffee?" Astrid asked turning back to the machine. 

Tina and Astrid's home was small but not uncomfortably so. It was cozy and homely, Emilia thought. They had two daughters who came bounding down the hall in their pajamas upon hearing guests had arrived. The seven of them sat in the slightly cramped living room to drink coffee and catch up. Misha sat with her arm around Nora on the couch chatting with Tina. Nora and Astrid both stayed relatively quiet through the conversation but Tina and Misha have no problem carrying the conversation, given neither of their partners were usually very talkative.  
  
Emilia sat on a bean bag at the end of the couch they were on. She sipped her coffee, quietly staring at the carpet. "So you're moving into the scary house just out of town, right?" Emilia looked up to find both children sitting on their knees staring at her. "Uh, what?" Phoebe sat forward some more "The house Mama and Mum found, We went and saw it." Her sister nodded "Erica was  _really_  scared." Phoebe grinned, earning her a punch in the arm from her redheaded sister "Was not." Emilia raised an eyebrow at them "I'm sure it isn't that bad." 

 

                                                                                           ~

 

They arrived at the end of a long driveway lined by a thin coverage of tree's. The house itself was bigger than any of them had thought it would be. Misha parked the car and whistled looking the place up and down "Not sure what I was expecting but this is defiantly bigger." Nora sighed "This place was so cheap, there's probably something really wrong with it." she said getting out of the car. "Astrid said it checked out. It'll be fine!" Misha said following suit. Emilia stayed sat in the car looking up at the place. It was a tall building, easily a hundred years old in desperate need of a paint job with widows that you would expect to see a ghostly face looking out at you from.   "Oh," she thought to herself "So that's what that's what Phoebe meant."

  
Once they had brought everything from the car inside, Emilia went to look around upstairs. Each stair cracked loudly under her weight, as if no one had walked up them in years. A narrow hallway stretched out infront of her with four doors along it, two on the left, one one the right and one at the very end wall. The first on the right was a bathroom with a few too many bugs for Emilia's liking, the second was a bedroom. Straight across from it on the left was a slightly bigger bedroom with a massive wardrobe on the far wall. When Emilia got to the last door however, it wouldn't open. She frowned and twisted the handle harder, jerking it back and forth. She sighed and headed back down stairs to find Misha on her phone ordering pizza and Nora trying to start a fire in the dodgy looking fireplace in the far wall. "There's a locked door upstairs." she said standing on the bottom stair. Misha shoved her phone back in her pocket "Well that's easy to fix," she smiled "Let me have a look."  
  
Emilia lead her upstairs to the door. Misha twisted the handle a few times before shoving a little too violently against it. "Hah." She inspected the lock "It's different to the other locks. Looks older" She straightened up and frowning at it "Oh well, we can open it tomorrow. For now lets just have something to eat and get some sleep."   
  
The pizza arrived soon after. The three of them sat huddled together in front of the now rather large fire Nora had managed to start, the rest of the house was freezing. "So what do you think of the house, Emilia?" Nora asked grabbing another slice as Emilia shrugged. Nora nodded and looked at the ground "It will be more homely went the moving truck gets here tomorrow." Misha said cheerfully wrapping an arm around Nora's shoulders, trying to act reassuring. Emilia just shrugged again. 

 

After they had eaten, they each grabbed their sleeping bags and headed upstairs. Misha and Nora took the bigger room with the wardrobe, which Emilia was glad about. That thing was creepy. In Emilia's room, was nothing but a small bed in the far left corner. Emilia inspected the bed before shrugging and laying out her sleeping bag. She then rummaged through her bag until she found it. Her Puffin. A gift from her parents when she was a baby and although she'd deny it, she couldn't sleep without it.

She climbed into her sleeping bag  and pulled the hood up over her head. She clutched her Puffin to her chest and stared up at the ceiling. There were intricate patterns lining the edges where the wall met ceiling and from the corners to the center where a small chandelier hung. It  looked like it would have been beautiful when first constructed but now had cracks and spider webs all over it. The weight of the day finally caught up with her. Leaving the only home she'd ever had and leaving all her memory's of her parent's with it. Now she was somewhere completely alien to her and was expected to build herself  a new life. It was terrifying and overwhelming  and she couldn't stop the tears from spilling over and running down for face. She rolled over and hugged her puffin tighter, silently sobbing until sleep eventually took her.


	2. Mama

Emilia slowly opened her eye's. She frowned at the ceiling as a heavy uneasiness settled over her. She tried to sit up but found herself unable to move. She panicked, desperately trying to sit up until she felt the bed dip beside her. Her heart leapt to her throat, this wasn't possible. She was staring into her mother's familiar violet eye's. She desperately tried to reach out, Her mother was right there, Sitting beside her. She tried to call out but found all she could do was watch as her mother smiled warmly at her.  Suddenly she stood, Emilia panicked even more realising she was leaving. She tried again to call out to her but could only make small noises in the back of her throat. Her mother turned away from her bed and began to walk towards the door. Tears ran down Emilia's cheek's as she struggled harder, she couldn't let her leave again. It was all in vain, her mother turned and smiled at her one more time before closing the door behind her. The moment it closed Emilia's body lurched into action.

"Mama!" Emilia screamed as she sprinted across the room and flung the door open, Frantically looking around the hallway "Mama Come back!" She raced to toward the stairs, the only way she could have gone. Emilia stood at the bottom of the stairs and began to shake as hot tear's ran down her cheeks. "Emilia?" Nora yelled speeding down the stairs with Misha in toe, and wrapped her arms around Emilia protectively "Emilia what happened?" She asked looking around frantically. Emilia just shook her head and sunk in to her sisters arms sobbing.

Misha stood infront of them looking ready to fight something, still only in the underwear and shirt she had slept in. Emilia just shook as buried her face in her sister's neck. Nora held Emilia tight until her suddenly she stopped crying and took a step away. "Sorry," She said staring at the floor, her short hair falling forward to shield her face from view, she realised how childish she must look. " That was stupid, I'm sorry. I'm gonna go get dressed." Nora frowned "Emilia, something obviously upset you. Whats happened?" She reached out to take Emilia's hand, but Emilia snatched it away "I just had a bad dream. I'm sorry, it was childish of me to cry like that." her voice sounded empty and it broke Nora's heart. "No it wasn't, you've been through a lot. It's ok to be upset." She took another step towards her sister, Emilia just shook her head "I'm fine, I need to get dressed." She said turning and heading back into her room, not looking up from the ground.   
  
Misha wrapped an arm around Nora's waist and kissed her temple. "You're doing your best. That's all you can do." Nora nodded and leaned against Misha. "She's really hurting, I just want to help her through this."    
  
Emilia sat on her bed, staring at the spot her mother had been. It couldn't have been a dream. Dreams are different. Dreams don't fell real like that. She reached out and touched the mattress before tears began spilled down her cheeks again.   
  
   
Eventually She gathered herself and headed down for breakfast. Misha was cooking on the stove, still only in her underwear and shirt. "Hey Em'" She said as Emilia took a seat across from her sister at the table. "Morning." She said quietly "Whens the moving truck coming?" Nora looked up from her coffee to her sister with tired, worried eye's "This afternoon." Misha nodded placing a plate in front of Emilia "Around three, Astrid, Tina and the kids are coming for lunch and staying to help set everything up."   
  
After breakfast Emilia went out to look around outside. There was a small front and back yard  and a driveway, the entire property was surrounded by forest. There wasn't a lot to see, Emilia decided so she headed into the trees. It was pretty, the coverage was thin, letting light beams stream in from above creating a scene like something from a fairy tail. A small smile made it's way onto Emilia's face as she looked around. It was so peaceful, the only sounds being the crunch of leaves and twigs beneath her feet and birds singing above her. It was so relaxing. 

  
She was so entranced by the peaceful beauty that she didn't notice she wasn't alone. "Hey." Emilia jumped and spun around, eye's wide. It was a girl. "Woah, Sorry didn't mean to like, scare you." The girl said taking a few steps toward her. "What are you doing out here?" Was all Emilia could think of to say. The girl was around Emilia's age but a little shorter. She was from somewhere in Asia judging by her accent and appearance. "I came to see if it was true someone moved in to the creepy old house over there." She said pointing to the house. "Guess it is." Emilia nodded "My family bought it. Or whats left of my family." She mumbled the last part. "Hah, good luck. That place's meant to be like, totally haunted." Emilia raised an eyebrow "What do you mean haunted?" The girl looked over to the house then back to Emilia "Apparently everyone who live's there see like, dead family 'n stuff. It's really weird." she shrugged and Emilia frowned "Wait what do you mean fami -" suddenly they heard a car pulled up the driveway. "Looks like I gotta go." The girl said "See you round" She said turning to jog off back through the woods. Emilia watched her go with a frown.

The blue car belonged to Astrid as it turned out. They had come early and brought hot coffee with them. Emilia sat on the porch watching Phoebe and Erica do cartwheels across the yard while processing what that girl had told her. See dead family? Did she mean like ghosts? Did that mean her mother really was there? Could she see her father too? Her heart pounded as she thought of it, seeing them again was all she wanted and now it could be possible? "Emilia, are you ok?" Phoebe was looking at her concerned. "Yeah, I'm fine." Emilia quickly wiped the tears she hadn't realised were rolling down her cheeks on her sleeve. "Really fine." She smiled. She was going to see her parents again.


	3. School

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter's gonna be more ghosty demony n stuff but for now have this

A week passed and Emilia didn't see her mother again.  Every night she went to sleep praying to see her mother sitting there when she opened her eyes, most nights she couldn't sleep due to the anticipation and it was beginning to show. Every morning she woke to disappointment.   
  
"Are you feeling ok?" Nora asked across the table, concern evident in her voice. Emilia nodded "I'm fine." She continued to eat her cereal "If you aren't feeling good, you can wait till next week to start." Emilia shook her head "I'm fine." She repeated firmly. Nora just nodded and sipped her coffee, she knew there was no point in pushing it.

 

Emilia leaned against the fencepost at the end of their driveway waiting for the bus. She had never caught a bus to school, Either her parents or Misha had given her rides. She had insisted on taking the bus here, saying she didn't want to be a inconvenience no matter how many times Misha assured her her wouldn't be. 

The blue and sliver bus pulled up right in front of her and honked its horn. She climbed aboard, greeted the driver and went to take a set. As she slowly made her way down the aisle she recognise a few of the kids from holiday visits here with Misha. None took any notice of her though, except for one. The girl from the forest smiled at her and patted the seat beside her. 

"Hey ghost house girl, Hows it going?" She grinned as Emilia took the seat "My names Emilia." Emilia said. She wasn't good with conversations, especially with strangers. The girl nodded "I'm Ling. Sorry 'bout the other day, was probably really creepy finding someone just lurking around by your house." Emilia shrugged "A little" Ling chuckled "So you're really living in that creepshow of a house?"  Emilia nodded looking down at her backpack, she just wanted to go to school and get home. She wasn't in the mood for talking to people. "You seen a ghost yet?"

Emilia's breath caught in her throat as her mind replayed her first morning in the house. A few moments passed before she responded "Of course not." She didn't need people here thinking she was some kind of weirdo. Ling raised an eyebrow but brushed it off "So whats the place like? Is it as creepy on the inside as it is on the outside?"  Emilia looked over at her "It's fine." Ling seemed disappointed with her answer but she didn't press it "Not in the mood for talking?" Emilia shook her head "Not really." Ling looked at Emilia and noticed how different she looked, they had only met for a few moments that day but she still noticed the dark bags under her eyes and the way she held herself like she hadn't slept in days. The pair sat in silence for the rest of the ride. 

 

 

Emilia stared at the paper in her shaky hand, She had gone to see the principle to be shown around or given a guide at least, instead he had simply given her a class schedule, a map and sent her off again. She stood outside her classroom feeling like she was going to pass out, class had already started as she gathered up her courage and pushed open the door. 

Every pair of eye's in the room suddenly focused on her and she had to fight the tears that threatened to spill as panic started to rise in her chest. She didn't want to be on her own. Why hadn't she just let Nora come with her? Why hadn't she just waited till next week? "Ms Steilsson?" The teacher's voice cut through her thoughts and she looked up at her. Talking would probably end in tears right now so Emilia just nodded. "Lovely to meet you, I'm Mrs Kirkland." Her teacher smiled shaking her hand "Welcome, You can take any seat you like." Emilia nodded again and quickly made her way to an empty seat near the back of the class. 

Shortly after taking her seat a paper ball landed on the desk right in front of Emilia. She frowned and looked in the direction it had come from. Two desks over sat Ling who smiled and waved. Emilia gave a small wave back before pulling out her english books and began taking notes. She smiled to herself, a little relieved that she wasn't completely alone here.

The class went by quickly and soon it was break. Ling leaned on Emilia's desk as she put her books away "I'm going to the cafeteria, wanna join?" Emilia nodded and picked up her pack.

 

The cafeteria was crowded, noisy and a little overwhelming Emilia found. She stuck close to Ling as they got their food and went to sit in the far corner where it wasn't as cramped. "So, did the principle show you round this morning?" Ling asked before taking a bite of her sandwich. Emilia shook her head "Hah, that's about right." Ling grinned "I can show you round, it'll give me a chance to impress you." She winked as Emilia went a little red and glared over at her. "You're not funny." Ling chuckled "Wasn't trying to be." Emilia didn't know what to say to that instead she just stuffed her face.

 

After break Lea showed Emilia to her next class and after that took her to the next. The day went by reasonably quick and before she knew it she was on the bus home. "So like, how'd you like your first day?" Ling asked looking up from her phone "It was fine." Emilia said looking out the window. Ling grinned "We're friends right?" Emilia eyed her suspiciously "I guess." Ling nodded and gestured to her phone "You should totally give me you're number then." Emilia frowned "Why?" "Because that way we can contact each other, like if you get lost at school or something." Emilia nodded and pulled out her phone, if she was honest she really didn't want to get stranded somewhere and have no way to get help. They exchanged numbers just as the bus pulled up to Emilia's driveway. 

Climbing off she waved to the bus driver and started making her way down the long driveway. Not two minutes after the bus had pulled away, her phone buzzed. 

"See you tomorrow ;)" 

Emilia shook her head but smiled, she had made a friend.


	4. Friends

Emilia lay staring at her ceiling, it had been a long day. After getting home both Misha and Nora had wanted to know all about how her first day had gone, Nora asked a long list of questions but Emilia had just shrugged most of it off. She was just happy to finally be snuggling up in her sleeping bag as she gently closed her eyes and sighed.

Not five seconds passed before they snapped back open. The room felt different, it was dark and slightly warped. The faded patterns on the wallpaper bolder and the furniture looked as if it had been stretched and twisted while the entire room tinged a sickly dark green. The shadows were inky black and felt like they were reaching out for her. Emilia sat up and looked around, feeling slightly nauseous "Nora?" She called but got no answer. She thought for a moment before softly calling "Mama?" to her amazement, she got an answer "I'm in here dear," the familiar voice came from just outside her door. She scrambled from her sleeping bag, feeling disorientated as the room seemed to stretch and melt around her, each of the floor bored's felt like they were sliding outwards wherever she stepped as she raced to door. Flinging it open she found the hallway empty, silent and deathly still, it felt like an entirely different dimension. 

"Mama?" She called again "I'm here, dear." Emilia turned. Her voice was coming from the room at the end of the hall. Emilia swallowed and approached it cautiously, her stomach dropped as she came closer to the door. "Mama?" She whispered. This time she was left in an eerie silence as if whatever was on the other side was holding its breath, waiting for her. Her stomach twisted and her heart thumped against her eardrums as she reached for the door handle and slowly turned it.

Emilia gasped as she sat bolt upright in bed. She looked around, the room looked normal. 

A dream. 

She growled in frustration and threw her sleeping bag off. The cool early morning air suddenly hit her, chasing away any leftover sleepiness as she stormed out into the hallway. "Morning Em." Misha said lazily as she passed her in the hall. Emilia didn't respond instead she marched up to the locked door and began pounding on it. "I know your in there!" She yelled "Let me in!" She jiggling the handle furiously and slammed her body against the door. 

Misha's eyes went wide in concern as her eyebrows knitted together "Woah, Kid! What are you doing?" She asked quickly approaching the smaller girl. When she didn't get an answer she quickly reached out and took Emilia by the shoulders, spinning her so they were face to face and looked into her eyes "Emilia. What is going on?" Emilia wriggled free from Misha's grasp and turned to hit the door again before freezing. She looked from Misha to the door and back again. She realized she probably looked a little crazy just now and since Misha saw her, Nora would soon find out which would mean more babying. 

Emilia shook her head "Bad dreams again. I just hadn't woken up properly." She said quickly "Nothing to worry about."

 

~~~~

 

"Hey dude, hows it going?" Ling asked as Emilia took the bus seat next to her once again. Emilia just shrugged, she was still shaken from that morning.  Emilia wasn't sure what to think of Ling just yet, she was glad to have a friend but she wasn't sure if Ling was genuinely trying to be her friend or if she was just taking pity on her. Emilia was generally inexperienced with things like that, she wasn't great at making friends. She had had friends where she'd lived but they were never super close and now that she lived so far away, she knew they'd probably lose contact.

Ling smiled at her "So like I was wondering, what do you do for fun?" Emilia shrugged " Not a lot. I read, play video games, go for walks-" she began to list on her fingers "in the creepy ass forest by your house," Ling added to her list with a chuckle. Emilia gave her a look akin to the one her sister often gave Misha when she was being annoying "I live there, the fact you were lurking in the trees near my house is a lot creepier than me taking a walk."  Ling shrugged "Valid point. Anyway, I was like, just wondering if you wanted to hang out after school today." Emilia gave her a skeptical look "You really wanna hang out with me?" Ling nodded "You seem cool." Emilia raised an eyebrow "You barely know me." she stated, "Yeah, but how else am I  _gonna_  get to know you if we don't hang out?" Emilia couldn't argue with that. Besides even if it's just for a while, it'd be nice to have a friend "Fine, but only if we can go to yours." Ling smiled and gave a nod "Sure thing, only two of my older siblings are home tonight so it should be fine." 

 

                                                                                                  ~

 

After classes had ended for the day, the pair rode the bus to Ling's house. Emilia had texted Nora at the beginning of the day to let her know she was going to a friends house after school, her sister had been all too happy that her little sister was making friends telling her to text when she needed to be picked up along with a thumbs up emoji. Ling's house was big and stylish, the size made sense given that Ling had quite a few older siblings. Ling lead Emilia up to her bedroom, dropped her bag by her desk and flopped back on her bed "Welcome!" Emilia looked around the slightly cramped space. It was on the smaller side and slightly cramped. Her bed was beneath double windows on the far wall, a desk with a computer sat against the left wall and on the right was a tv next to two stacks of games with a bean bag in front. There were various anime and band posters crowded on her walls that Emilia didn't recognize.

Sitting back up Ling eye'd Emilia who was still just standing in the middle of the room with her bag still on. "Dude, you can relax. Put your bag down and make yourself at home." Emilia set her bag down next to Lings and took a set next to her on her bed, she found herself feeling and acting rather awkward and didn't know what to do. Ling raised an eyebrow at her before shrugging "Wanna play some video games?"


End file.
